A Night in Sin City
by superlc529
Summary: Lois and Clark investigate an Intergang plot in Las Vegas and naturally... they get caught in the middle of it; and they have a little revenge on each other in the process... CLOIS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... :P

Summary: Lois and Clark investigate an Intergang plot in Las Vegas and naturally... they get caught in the middle of it; and they have a little revenge on each other in the process... ;) :P

Tagline: _Revenge is sweet, handcuffed revenge is downright sexy..._ (Credit to who thought of tagline: **redplanetkrypton** at DI)

Pairing: CLOIS of course! :D

Spoilers: Nothing major... it makes references to previous episodes throughout the series.

A/N: SURPRISE!!!!

I decided to start posting this story early. I already know that my college classes are going to be taking up a lot of my time and I only have so much free time so I figured I'd start posting it while I have some down time! 8-)

**Rachel** from DI is in the process of making a trailer for this story, so as soon as she sends it to me I'll try and remember to post it to my author profile. ;)

This is my first Smallville story with absolutely NO CHLOE! The story came entirely from **redplanetkrypton's** suggestion. I didn't know that the poster for this story was just artwork and she asked me if I wanted to try it out... so I did! :D It's my first stab at a 'mature' story so bare with me. ;) It's still PG-13, but some parts border on R... so just be wary of that. ;)

It starts off a little slow, but don't worry... it'll pick up! ;) And since the Prologue isn't that long, I'll post Chapter 1 to this story on Tuesday along with an update to _Invisible_ (Chapter 2) on Tuesday as well... *phew* this should be interesting/fun! :P ;)

Some of you already know, but to those of you who don't... this story is chock full of shoutouts to members on here, , and k-site as well as some of my friends in school as people Lois and Clark run into... 8-)

Keep an eye out for them, your name may be in it. :P

Alright, enough griping... I got the point, you wanna read it... :D

Without further adieu, I give you the beginning to _A Night in Sin City_...

**_A Night in Sin City_**

**Prologue**

"What a slow news day," Jimmy said coming up behind Clark. Lois was typing away at her desk, not paying any attention.

"What do you mean?," Clark asked looking up at him, leaning back in his chair.

"Well the Blur's made most of the crime rate go down… factor that with the fact that we're the only three left in the basement and we've got a slow news day," Jimmy replied, raising his hands to an empty bullpen.

"Maybe we should expand our news from Metropolis further," Lois replied, tearing her eyes from the computer monitor, "After all this is the _Daily __**Planet**_, aren't we supposed to cover the _world_?"

"She lives," Clark teased.

"Shut it, Smallville," Lois narrowed her eyes, "While you two have been goofing off, I've actually been searching for a possible story."

"Aw come on, Lois," Jimmy started, grabbing a chair and wheeling it up between their two desks, "We weren't goofing off."

"Right, what do you call Clark never being at his desk because he 'forgot to feed Shelby' and having to go 'return a late rented video', and you taking pictures of everything in here?," Lois asked sarcastically.

"If I ever want to become an award winning photographer, I've gotta practice," Jimmy defended himself.

"Okay, I'll take that," Lois smiled, "What about you, Clark?"

"Shelby was hungry?," Clark tried.

Lois shook her head, "Funny."

"Yeah, well… what's this brilliant idea you have for a story?," Clark asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject from his lame excuses.

"A possible counterfeiting scheme in the city that never sleeps," Lois replied proudly, double clicking on something on her monitor. She motioned for Clark and Jimmy to look. Jimmy wheeled his chair over and Clark got up to lean over Lois' shoulder.

"You wanna go to _Las Vegas_?," Clark asked.

"Well that _is_ the city that never sleeps… and since the story is there, yeah I want to go there," Lois replied looking up at Clark. She let out a silent gulp when she noticed their close proximity. He was leaning on the arm of her chair. If she wanted to, she could lift herself about a half an inch and plant one on him. Clark coughed nervously and stood up. Jimmy noticed the exchange and smiled to himself.

"So is the counterfeiting scheme being committed by anyone we know?," Clark asked, going back to 'professional mode'.

"Well," Lois started, but Jimmy cut her off pointing to the screen, "Looks like it could be Intergang's handiwork."

"Thanks for stealing the spotlight, Olsen," Lois said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I was with them for a little while when I was a bartender at the _Ace of Clubs_," Jimmy started to explain, "Remember?"

"I try not to think about that time," Lois replied sincerely, looking to Clark. She'd never forget seeing him on the floor writhing in pain on the floor with a bullet in his side intended for her.

"Yeah, well that's understandable. That leather suit must've been uncomfortable and tight," Clark joked.

"So you were checking me out again?," Lois raised her eyebrow. Clark simply shrugged his shoulder and smiled, looking straight into her eyes.

"Guys," Jimmy hated to break up their moment, really he did, but there was a story at their fingertips, "Uh, shouldn't we go back to focusing on this story?"

"Absolutely," Lois coughed, coming out of her trance, "Jimmy, book us some tickets to Vegas… we're leaving in the morning."

"We? Who said I wanted anything to do with this story?," Clark asked, putting his hand on his chest.

"Like you were going to let me go to another state by myself with a dangerous story," Lois remarked, her head tilting to the side.

"She's got you there, CK," Jimmy laughed.

"Book two tickets to Vegas, Jimmy," Clark conceded. He really wanted to go with her, but it was nice to have some reassurance that Lois wanted him with her.

"And book a hotel room for us too, Jimbo," Lois ordered, getting up as Jimmy took her seat. "Alright, Smallville… let's go pack," Lois smiled and pulled his arm. He barely had enough time to grab his jacket before she pulled him over to the elevators.

Jimmy smiled as he heard them arguing about who should pack first with Lois winning in the end, "You two are unbelievably stubborn." He shook his head and opened up a window for a travel company. Quickly he booked a flight to Vegas for two.

Now searching for hotels in the area, a scheming smile crawled on his lips, "Hmm… I think I'll book them for one room. She did say _room_, as in singular… and maybe it'll finally get those two together. I just hope they don't kill me."

Before he lost his nerve, he typed Lois and Clark's names real fast for a single suite and clicked confirm before double-checking it. He failed to notice that he typed in "Lois and Clark Kent" for their reservation. Switching back to the other window, he printed out their tickets and put them in an envelope. He wrote down the name of their hotel, then headed out to give them the information.

**TBC**

Jimmy's sneaky... ;) :D I hope you guys liked this little surprise. 8-) If you didn't read the author's note before the Prologue because you were so excited to read it, I'll just tell you that I'll be posting Chapter 1 to this story some time on Tuesday along with Chapter 2 to _Invisible_ some time on Tuesday... and whenever I get the trailer I'll try and remember to edit my profile to include it. :D

Please Review! I thrive on them while I'm working on my college classwork/homework. *hug* They're what keeps me going. 8-)

12 more days until _Savior_!!!! *faint*

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... I'm not that lucky. :P

A/N: It's Tuesday and as promised I'm updating this story! :D I already updated _Invisible_ if you guys haven't seen already. ;) :)

Lois and Clark are on their way to Vegas... Again, I'm not sure when I'll be updating both stories but it won't be _too_ long...

I can't remember if I told you, but I split this story into a Prologue, 8 Chapters, and an Epilogue. :D And for those of you who also don't know... the trailer to this story has also been completed. I put a link to the trailer in my author's profile if you guys wanna check it out. ;) :)

Remember, this story contains shoutouts and your name may appear, so keep an eye out. ;) 8-)

Okay, I get the point... you want to read the next chapter, so who am I to stop you? Go on!

Here's Chapter 1 to _A Night in Sin City_...

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

"And book a hotel room for us too, Jimbo," Lois ordered, getting up as Jimmy took her seat. "Alright, Smallville… let's go pack," Lois smiled and pulled his arm. He barely had enough time to grab his jacket before she pulled him over to the elevators.

Jimmy smiled as he heard them arguing about who should pack first with Lois winning in the end, "You two are unbelievably stubborn." He shook his head and opened up a window for a travel company. Quickly he booked a flight to Vegas for two.

Now searching for hotels in the area, a scheming smile crawled on his lips, "Hmm… I think I'll book them for one room. She did say **room**, as in singular… and maybe it'll finally get those two together. I just hope they don't kill me."

Before he lost his nerve, he typed Lois and Clark's names real fast for a single suite and clicked confirm before double-checking it. He failed to notice that he typed in "Lois and Clark Kent" for their reservation. Switching back to the other window, he printed out their tickets and put them in an envelope. He wrote down the name of their hotel, then headed out to give them the information.

Now in _A Night in Sin City..._

**Chapter 1**

After getting out of the cab to Lois' apartment, Jimmy jogged up to Lois' door. He could hear Lois and Clark arguing behind the door, "Lois! CK! I'm here with your tickets."

"Hey Jimmy," Clark opened the door, "We're in Lois' room."

"Yeah? I could hear you guys arguing," Jimmy followed Clark into the other room.

"We already got one phone call from a neighbor telling the married couple to keep it down," Clark rolled his eyes.

Jimmy simply laughed and as soon as he saw the condition of Lois' room, his jaw dropped, "What happened in here?" It looked as if her Lois' whole closet of clothes were strewn everywhere.

"Hurricane Lois," Clark explained, "She doesn't know what she should bring because she doesn't know what kind of situations we'll be in."

"It's not my fault that all you have to bring are a couple of suits, t-shirts, jeans, and some clean boxers," Lois retorted, a blue ruffled blouse in her hand, "I'm a little more complicated than that."

"Well, I don't wanna get involved in this," Jimmy said, raising his hands peacefully. He handed Clark the envelope, "I wrote the name of the hotel on the envelope and your tickets to Las Vegas for tomorrow are inside."

"Thanks Jimmy," Clark took it from him.

"Good luck you guys," Jimmy smiled and backed out of the room, "I'll see you whenever you get back."

"Just tell Tess what we're doing," Clark added.

"Sure thing, CK," Jimmy nodded and closed the door behind him, heading out of Lois' apartment.

Clark looked back at Lois shaking her head, "What?"

"You are such a boy scout!," Lois yelled.

"Why?," Clark didn't know what he did.

"Tell Tess what we're doing? Why do we need her permission?," Lois asked, folding her arms.

"She's our _boss_, Lois," Clark thought it was obvious.

"If we ever want to get out of the basement, we've gotta start doing things on our own," Lois declared.

"'We'? 'Our'? What's with those pronouns?," Clark noticed.

"Nothing… I just… uh we make a pretty good team. That's all," Lois covered with an inaudible gulp.

"Okay," Clark nodded. He'd let it go for right now, "Do you think you'll be done packing in time for me to get some of my stuff together before we have to leave tomorrow?"

"You can't rush perfection, Smallville," Lois replied with a wink, turning back to her clothes.

Clark shook his head in amusement and sat on her bed watching her pick out her outfits, "Just what kind of situations do you think we'll find ourselves in anyhow, Lois?"

"What?," Lois gulped. Her mind immediately went to the gutter.

"Where is the possible counterfeiting taking place?," Clark clarified.

"Oh, well it's in a very exclusive club. It's one of the biggest ones in Vegas. There's a casino and a few strip clubs in it," Lois explained, closing one of her bags. She went to her dresser drawer to start packing her underwear.

"So the club's a front for Intergang?," Clark asked, standing up, and walked closer to her.

"That's what I'm thinking," Lois turned around, almost bumping into Clark's chest, "How about some personal space there, Smallville."

"Oh… sorry," Clark apologized and moved back to the bed, "You know, Lois. Since you're almost done here, I think I'm gonna head over to the farm to start packing. We can meet out there in the morning."

"Sounds like a good plan," Lois nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Lois," Clark replied with a smile and walked out her bedroom door.

"See you," Lois said barely audible with a small wave. She looked down and turned back to finish packing.

Morning came before they knew it and Lois pulled up the gravel driveway that belonged to the Kent Farm. She made her way into the house and poured herself a cup of coffee. Clark's footsteps came bounding down the stairs. He had a few bags in his hands with his infamous red backpack slung over his right shoulder.  
Lois looked up from her coffee mug, "Hey Smallville, you ready to go?"

"Yup, how about you? You finished packing yet?," Clark replied, looking smug.

"You're a real comedian," Lois retorted, "You got the tickets Jimmy got us? And the name of the hotel?"

"All in my pocket, Lois," Clark assured her and patted his side.

"Would you just make sure? I don't want to be at the airport, ready to board the plane and you tell me you forgot the tickets at the farm," Lois remarked.

Clark sighed, placing his bags on the floor, reached into his pocket and retrieved the tickets, "See Lois? They're right here."

"There's no hole in your pocket right?," Lois harped on it.

"What, you wanna check yourself?!," Clark started to get frustrated. A second later, what he had actually said had dawned on him and he got his deer caught in the headlights look, "Uh, I mean."

"No, I got it, Clark," Lois put her hands up, stopping him before he could further embarrass himself, "I should stop pestering you. Let's get to the airport."

"Yeah," Clark breathed, picking his bags back up and followed Lois out the door. Clark hopped into the passenger seat as Lois got in the driver's side. She started the engine and headed for the airport to Vegas.

"So, we gonna have some kind of back story?," Lois asked, striking up conversation.

"Back story?," Clark asked.

"You know, a reason for why we're in Vegas," Lois elaborated, gesturing with her hand, lifting it off the steering way for a moment.

"I don't know," Clark shrugged his shoulder, "I guess just to get away for a little while and have some fun?"

"Sounds good," Lois nodded.

"Lois," Clark started. She turned her head to indicate that she was listening, "Don't you think you're taking this thing a little too seriously? I mean we don't have any time constraints on this assignment."

"I just really want to get out of the basement soon. I've had a couple front page articles already… I want to be known for more than just the girl that wrote about the Red-Blue Blur," Lois replied with a shrug of her shoulder and turned her head again to look at Clark.

"Lois, you're a great reporter, all on your own," Clark replied out of instinct. Lois turned at the familiar words. Clark quickly covered, "What I mean is, is that, if there's anybody who can sniff out a story, it's Mad Dog Lane."

"I'm still not happy about that nickname you gave me. What if I had people start calling you 'Flannel Man'?" Lois muttered.

"What was that?," Clark asked. He of course heard her but he wanted to see what kind of a rise he could get out of her.

"Nothing," Lois smiled innocently. Clark simply smiled and shook his head. The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. Due to Lois' fast driving skills, they got to the airport pretty quickly. After going through security, they finally made it to the area where they had to hand over their tickets.

"Tickets please," Dee, as it said on her nametag, asked. Lois and Clark handed it to her and she let them board the plane.

"Do me a favor, Smallville. Don't try to engage in idle chat on the way there," Lois said taking her seat, "I want to sleep now so we can be wide awake to investigate the casino at night."

"Will do… but Lois," Clark said, still standing in the aisle.

She opened one eye, giving him a death glare, "What?"

"Can you take the window seat?," Clark asked sheepishly. He looked like a little kid asking his parents if he could sleep in their bed because he was afraid of the thunderstorm.

"Whyyyyy?," Lois asked, dragging it out. She was going to have fun with this.

"I'm…," Clark sat down in the window seat for a minute and leaned forward like it was a big secret, "I'm afraid of heights and I don't…," Clark confessed. "Could you please just switch seats with me?," he started to give her his puppy-dog eyes look.

"Ugh… _fine_," Lois gave in and stood up. However, the space was cramped so when they tried to maneuver themselves into the opposite seat, they kept brushing their bodies against each other. By the time they sat down finally, both their cheeks were flushed, "You okay now, Smallville?"

"Huh?," Clark whipped his head around, cheeks still flushed, "Uh… yeah, thanks Lois."

"Good," Lois replied, her color returning back to normal, "Now if you were smart, you'd get some shut-eye too so you'll be alert when we hit the casino tonight."

"Right, have sweet dreams, Lois," Clark said.

Lois simply nodded but thought in her head, _"Fat chance of that happening… Why didn't I just get up first? Why does Smallville have to have such a fine body? And why does he have to be so big!," she quickly closed her eyes and shook her head, "I mean, why does he have to be so tall? God, even in my thoughts this isn't coming out right. Oh well, my dreams are going to be about him… again… sigh, it's a good thing he can't read minds."_

"This is your pilot Phil speaking. Please buckle up and enjoy your flight," Phil announced over the intercom. He looked to his co-pilot, Jeremy who finished his sentence, "In no time, we'll be in Vegas."

Time flew by as both Lois and Clark had fallen asleep en route to Vegas. In the midst of their sleep, Lois' head fell on top of Clark's shoulder, and his head fell on top of hers. They landed and people started getting off the plane, but they were still sleeping.

"Excuse me, sir?," the stewardess, Becca tapped Clark on the shoulder. He blinked open his eyes and realized the position he was in. He was thanking his lucky stars that he woke up first or else Lois might've killed him, "You and your girlfriend have to get up unless you want to fly back to Kansas already."

"Right, sorry… I must've been more tired than I thought," Clark laughed embarrassedly and shrugged his shoulder to get Lois up.

"I'm up. I'm up," Lois mumbled and wiped up some drool from her mouth. Clark's shoulder was a little wet as evidence that she was sleeping on him.

"Thank you for traveling with us, and I hope you enjoy your stay in Vegas," Becca smiled and ushered them off the plane.

"Talk about fake," Lois rolled her eyes once they were in line to get their bags.

"Fake?," Clark half asked, half laughed.

"'Enjoy your stay' and 'thanks for traveling with us', pfft," Lois mocked, "How much more commercial can you get?"

"She was just doing her job, Lois," Clark said grabbing one of his bags as Lois found both of hers at the same time.

"And if she could she would've jumped you right there," Lois muttered.

"Lois Lane, are you jealous of a stewardess?," Clark laughed, folding his arms.

"What? I wasn't jealous? Why would I be jealous of you? That'd be like Liberace being jealous of a karaoke singer," Lois brushed it off.

"Why do you always do that?," Clark asked, grabbing his last bag and started to follow Lois outside to catch a cab to their hotel.

"Do what?," Lois asked innocently.

"Compare us to things? And I'm always the lowly one," Clark said.

"It's just what I do, Smallville… it's one my little quirks," Lois shrugged.

"Alright, just wondering," Clark said and whistled for a cab. Lois shook her head at him. She'd never be able to figure him out in a million years. The cab ride was spent with Lois shaking her head at Clark's earlier comment with her arms folded and Clark mirroring her, looking out the window. Lois made Clark pay the cab driver as they got out.

**TBC**

They're finally in Vegas! They'll be going to their hotel room soon... :P

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! There's plenty of fun to come! :D Please Comment! You know how much I love them! *hug*

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, *shakes head*, I don't own Smallville, sorry... :P

A/N: I just updated _Invisible_ and so I'm updating this story as well. It's a longer chapter, so I hope it makes up for the fact that Chapter 3 to _Invisible_ wasn't that long...

I hope I'll be updating both stories soon! ;)

Remember, there's shoutouts to members so keep an eye out, your name may appear. :P

So here's Chapter 2 to _A Night in Sin City_...

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

"Lois Lane, are you jealous of a stewardess?," Clark laughed, folding his arms.

"What? I wasn't jealous? Why would I be jealous of you? That'd be like Liberace being jealous of a karaoke singer," Lois brushed it off.

"Why do you always do that?," Clark asked, grabbing his last bag and started to follow Lois outside to catch a cab to their hotel.

"Do what?," Lois asked innocently.

"Compare us to things? And I'm always the lowly one," Clark said.

"It's just what I do, Smallville… it's one my little quirks," Lois shrugged.

"Alright, just wondering," Clark said and whistled for a cab. Lois shook her head at him. She'd never be able to figure him out in a million years. The cab ride was spent with Lois shaking her head at Clark's earlier comment with her arms folded and Clark mirroring her, looking out the window. Lois made Clark pay the cab driver as they got out.

Now in _A Night in Sin City_...

**Chapter 2**

"_Caesar's Palace_," Lois said, walking up to it. "Jimmy managed to find one of these that actually wasn't attached to a casino for us."

"Well there are other _Caesar's Palaces_ that are attached to casinos but that's not what we're investigating right?," Clark said as he started walking to the building.

"Right," Lois agreed, "You know, I can't even make a comment without you commenting on it." Clark rolled his eyes and smiled again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She could probably call him anything or say anything to him and he'd still love her. Wait, did he just think that he loved her?

They walked into the lobby. A man, Gary as it said on his nametag gestured to the grand room and said, "Welcome to _Caesar's Palace_."

Lois and Clark gave him a small smile, then walked up to the front desk. They stood there and waited for somebody to assist them. Drumming his fingers on the desk, Clark turned to Lois, "Hey, Lois… just outta curiosity, how is all of this being paid for?"

"I called in a favor from Oliver," Lois smirked.

"I'd have thought you wouldn't want any outside help," Clark said.

"Yeah, well I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought, Clark," Lois answered.

"Well I plan on sticking around long enough to learn more," Clark replied. Lois widened her eyes at the implication of that statement, but she didn't get a chance to ask because the desk clerk finally came up to help them.

"Hello, welcome to _Caesar's Palace_. My name is Cedric.How can I service you two lovely people this afternoon?," Cedric asked.

"Yes, uh we have reservations," Clark started.

"Under what names?," he asked, fingers poised above the keyboard.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent," Lois answered for Clark. He had his mouth open ready to answer, but apparently she was too fast for him.

Cedric shook his head and said, "Mmm, no I'm sorry, I don't see a Lois _Lane_ and Clark Kent, but I do see a Lois and Clark Kent."

"L-Lois and Clark Kent?," Lois stammered.

"That would be you, yes? Mrs. Kent, it's only natural for a new bride to forget she has a new last name," Cedric winked. Clark put his hand on Lois' shoulder to keep her from lunging at the man and start wringing his neck.

"Uh yeah," Clark sighed, "That's us."

"Alright then," Cedric smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that Lois was plotting his demise in her mind, "Let me just show you to your room."

"Room? As in singular?," Lois asked. She was just hoping that there was a typo, but apparently they were only booked for one room as well. Boy was Jimmy Olsen going to get it when they got back.

"That's what I said," Cedric smirked as they got on the elevator. He elbowed Clark in the ribs and asked, "She's still pretty shy, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Clark replied and again stopped Lois from killing the poor man.

They walked down a medium-sized hallway, following Cedric and stopped at their room, "Here it is… Room number 465. Enjoy your stay at _Caesar's Palace_." He dropped the keys in Clark's hand and winked at Lois.

"That man doesn't have much longer to live," Lois growled as Clark opened the door.

"Lois, it's not his fault. He was just jumping to conclusions. We're in Las Vegas after all," Clark tried to defend the defenseless clerk as they entered their room. Clark closed the door behind him.

"I wasn't talking about _him_… I was talking about Jimmy," Lois dropped her bags on the bed.

"He was probably just typing in our reservations fast and he forgot to type in your last name," Clark shrugged his shoulder and sat on the bed.

"No, that I got… that I would've forgiven him for. It's not like we haven't pretended to be a couple before. It might actually work to our advantage later on," Lois started rambling, pointing for further emphasis, "The reason he doesn't have much longer to live is because he only booked us _one_ room. Count it, Clark… it's not hard… _one_!"

"Good point," Clark sighed. He was going to give Jimmy the benefit of the doubt, but there was no way around him doing this to them on accident.

"Well," Clark sighed and swung his legs around and laid down on the bed, his hands behind his head, "We might as well make the best of it."

"Don't get too comfortable, Clark," Lois warned him, "I call the bed."

"Lois, I'm not sleeping on the floor… there's no couch," Clark argued, sitting up on his elbows.

"Well you're not sleeping with me," Lois shook her head, then widened her eyes at the way that sounded. The two of them kept doing that a lot.

"I just meant sharing the bed, Lois," Clark smiled and turned so he was leaning on one elbow. He knew that would rile her up, "It's big enough."

"Right," Lois chirped. She cleared her throat and repeated herself, "Right, as long as you keep your hands to yourself. Otherwise your ass is ending up on the floor."

"Just my ass?," Clark teased.

"Cute," Lois narrowed her eyes.

"You think my ass is cute?," Clark asked, continuing to tease her.

"One more smartass remark and I'll make you sleep down in the lobby," Lois threatened him. He immediately shut up and gave her a toothless smile, "Now go change, we're going to dinner and then the casino to start investigating."

"Aye Aye," Clark saluted. He jumped off the bed, grabbing one of his bags. She threw a pillow at him laughing along with him as he disappeared into the bathroom. She sat back down on the bed shaking her head with a smile on her face, then fell back on the bed with an exhausted sigh.

Clark poked his head out of the bathroom door, "Lois, where are we eating?"

"We're eating at the _Café Lago Buffet_ in the hotel. It's Italian," Lois replied.

"Is it expensive?," Clark asked, his head still poking out the bathroom door.

"We're in _Vegas_, Smallville… what do you think?," Lois retorted sarcastically, "Besides, Oliver's paying, remember?"

"Right," Clark said, "I'll be out in a minute."

About ten minutes passed before Lois couldn't take it anymore, "Smallville! Are you done yet? Seriously, you take longer than a girl!"

"I'm done, Lois!," Clark yelled from behind the door.

"Well then get your cute ass out here!," Lois exclaimed back with a laugh, teasing him once again.

"Alright, I'm done… your turn," Clark said coming out. A sarcastic quip was ready on her lips, but as soon as she saw him she couldn't help but stop and stare for a minute. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone. His black pants looked as though they had just been pressed. He looked gallant and sexy at the same time.

He fixed his sleeves and asked, "So, what's the verdict?" Clark walked right up to her and stood in front of her sitting on the bed.

"Well you'll meet dress code," Lois nodded, "I'm gonna get changed. Make yourself comfortable, but not too comfortable. Remember, after we eat, we're hitting the casino slash club we're supposed to investigate."

"I know," Clark nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, right, good… I'm just g-gonna go get changed," Lois said backing up and stumbled a little but caught herself, "Be right out."

"Okay," Clark nodded. He couldn't help but laugh at how flustered she was and how she was trying to keep it cool. Just the fact that he was the one that made her react that way caused him to smile.

"Damn, why does he have to look like that?," Lois whispered to herself as she got changed, "I wonder what he'll make of this dress… I hope his jaw drops to the floor."

"Lois! Are you talking to yourself in there?," Clark asked.

"No!," she yelled back, "Know-it-all."

"Sigh, that woman is going to be the death of me," Clark sighed while lying down on the bed.

"Okay, Clark. I'm done… and I managed to look this good in under the time it took you," Lois said coming out of the bathroom.

"That's great…," Clark said sitting up, but then he saw her. She was wearing the red dress he had to zip for her from her 'undercover' date with Sebastian, "Uh, great, Lois… you don't need me to zip that up again do you?"

"No, I managed it myself this time… so put your eyes back in your head, Smallville," Lois winked, "You'll need them to help me investigate tonight."

Clark cleared his throat and got up off of the bed, "So is this place any good?"

"I think so," Lois replied, "It's Italian and a café… at least this time you won't be standing me up."

"Lois… I told you I was sorry about that," Clark immediately apologized, "I should've…"

"No apology necessary, Clark… it's in the past. We're keeping the game on the field, right? Let's move to the future," Lois put her hands up, stopping him, "Come on, let's go to dinner." She put her arm through Clark's as they headed downstairs to eat.

"Hello and welcome to _Café Lago Buffet_," Thomas greeted once Lois and Clark reached the podium at the entrance of the restaurant, "How many to your party?"

"Two," Clark replied.

"Right this way," Thomas grabbed some menus and directed Clark and Lois to their table. He sat them down and Lois politely thanked him as he handed them their menus, "Your server shall be here shortly."

"Wow, this is expensive," Clark said opening the menu.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Clark? Oliver's paying for everything. He told me to charge it and he'll reimburse me," Lois replied, opening her own menu, "So what are you going to get?"

"I don't know… maybe I'll just get some lasagna," Clark said and put the menu down, "How about you?"

"Maybe I'll get some plain old pasta," Lois mirrored Clark.

"Well that's not complicated? What happened to not worrying about it because Ollie's paying?," Clark mocked.

"I figure he's spending enough for us to stay at the hotel," Lois shrugged her shoulder.

"Good evening," the waitress came up to their table, "My name is Jovi and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the lasagna," Clark ordered and Lois followed, "And I'll have the regular pasta platter."

Jovi nodded, "Thank you. Your food will be ready shortly." Lois and Clark handed their menus to the nice waitress and turned to look at each other.

"So what's this casino we're investigating?," Clark asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice. He took a sip from his water.

"Well it's not so much of a casino as a club," Lois explained. When she saw Clark looked confused, she continued, "Well it has a casino in it as well as some… other… entertainment."

"What kind of other entertainment?," Clark asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"It has a couple of strip clubs," Lois replied quickly. She winced at what kind of a reaction that would elicit from Clark.

"_Strip_ clubs? Why am I not surprised?," Clark shook his head.

"You mean you're not mad that we have to investigate one?," Lois was shocked.

Clark shrugged his shoulder. "It's not like we haven't investigated anything in one before…," he got a mischievous smile and finished his sentence, "Sailor."

"You're gonna pay for that, Smallville," Lois narrowed her eyes and threw a piece of bread at his head from their bread basket, "Or should I just call you Elmer Fudd?"

"Point taken," Clark nodded, "Sorry."

"Oh, I don't think so, Clark," Lois shook her head, "Revenge is definitely in order."

"Lois… I was just teasing you," Clark was growing increasingly scared at what Lois could do to him during their stay. Lois simply sipped her water and didn't say another word about it.

"Here are your meals," Jovi interrupted placing their food in front of them, "Do you need anything else? More water? Extra napkins?"

"I think we're good," Lois smiled, but Clark interrupted, "Actually, I could use some more water." Jovi nodded, disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared with a water pitcher. She refilled his glass and as soon as they confirmed they didn't need anything else, she walked away.

"Why don't we change the subject back to what we're doing here, Lois," Clark desperately wanted to change the subject off of what might happen to him.

"Good idea, Clark," Lois nodded and started eating, "So, according to my research, there are certain slot machines in the casino that only 'win' for certain people."

"You're right, that is weird," Clark replied, chewing, "So you think the people who win are members of Intergang?"

"That's my theory," Lois replied, pointing with her fork for further emphasis. "And when they quote on quote 'win', then they precede to get their 'winnings', from another source," she used air quotes, "I think that they're actually obtaining counterfeited money or something else like that."

"Maybe they're smuggling drugs too," Clark proposed.

"Someone's got his reporter hat on," Lois smiled, "Because I was thinking the same thing… maybe the drugs are _in_ the money." Lois and Clark smiled at each other for a moment, their gazes locked. Clark was about to say something else when they heard someone over in the next booth talking.

"Did you hear what happened over at that new club, Gaby?," the woman in the next booth asked her friend.

"I know, Nora. It's unbelievable!," Gaby replied in her Venezuelan accent. Lois and Clark listened in to see what they could overhear.

"I thought the police would be crawling all over the place… but not a single man in uniform," Nora shook her head.

Lois had to stop herself from yelling at them to say what happened already. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, Gaby spilled the beans, "That man was killed over winning at the slots. They sure covered it up quickly. I don't know about you, but I'm keeping my mouth shut about the whole thing."

"Me too," Nora nodded.

Clark and Lois simply looked into each other's eyes, smiles slowly growing on both their lips. They were half way through their dinners, but their reporter's instinct won out over their hunger. Lois got up first, signaling to Clark that they were heading over to that club _now_. Not a word was exchanged between them, but they knew what each other were thinking. Jovi gave them their bill and Lois paid it with her credit card as Clark placed a couple of bills on the table as Jovi's tip.

**TBC**

They're on the way to investigate! 8-) I thought it was appropriate to have Gaby and Nora be the ones to give Lois and Clark a scoop since they're always giving us scoops on Clois info. ;) :D

Jovi, I hope you enjoyed your cameo... and I think Clark gave you a good tip. ;) 8-)

Please Review you guys! You know how much I love them! I'll try to update again when I can!!! :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... come on, I'm only 19, Superman started in 1938... do the math. :P ;)

A/N: Okay, I updated _Invisible_ on all 3 sites... now it's _ANISC_'s turn! :D

I'll try and update this one on Friday as well to help pass the time until the S9 Premiere, _Savior_! ;)

Again... there's shout-outs to members on here, and the other 2 sites... keep your eyes peeled, you may be one of them! 8-)

Enough with the grumbling... here's Chapter 3 to _A Night in Sin City_...

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

"Did you hear what happened over at that new club, Gaby?," the woman in the next booth asked her friend.

"I know, Nora. It's unbelievable!," Gaby replied in her Venezuelan accent. Lois and Clark listened in to see what they could overhear.

"I thought the police would be crawling all over the place… but not a single man in uniform," Nora shook her head.

Lois had to stop herself from yelling at them to say what happened already. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, Gaby spilled the beans, "That man was killed over winning at the slots. They sure covered it up quickly. I don't know about you, but I'm keeping my mouth shut about the whole thing."

"Me too," Nora nodded.

Clark and Lois simply looked into each other's eyes, smiles slowly growing on both their lips. They were half way through their dinners, but their reporter's instinct won out over their hunger. Lois got up first, signaling to Clark that they were heading over to that club **now**. Not a word was exchanged between them, but they knew what each other were thinking. Jovi gave them their bill and Lois paid it with her credit card as Clark placed a couple of bills on the table as Jovi's tip.

Now in _A Night in Sin City_...

**Chapter 3**

"A man has died," Lois was getting excited, quickening her pace, "This story just got ten times juicier."

"And they said it was because he won at slots… Intergang must not want anyone but their own people winning," Clark shook his head, "They need to be stopped."

"That's what we're here for, Smallville," Lois replied with an air of confidence.

"Don't we need to catch a cab to get to the club?," Clark stopped walking, once they were outside the hotel and restaurant.

"It's within walking distance, Smallville," Lois called, walking backwards, "Come on! Keep up!" Clark shook his head with another smile and jogged over to catch up with Lois.

"Are we going to the casino part of the club first?," Clark asked, jogging up next to her.

"Yeah, since we got an inside scoop from those women at the restaurant," Lois started, "I'm sure we'll hear some gossip there… and if not we can snoop around some files."

"Are we splitting up?," Clark asked.

"What?," Lois whipped her head around.

"You know going separate ways? You investigate in one place, I investigate in another," Clark clarified.

"Oh," Lois shook her head to think straight again, "No, I think we'll work better as a team… besides I doubt you'd leave me alone in a place where someone got killed."

"Good point," Clark surmised, "So we hitting the slots first, see what we hear over there? After all that's where they said that man lost his life over."

"Yeah, let's just make sure we don't win," Lois made it a point, "Never thought I'd say _that_ in Vegas."

In a few moments, Lois and Clark made it to the entrance of the casino of the entire club and were greeted by another woman named Trisha, handing out a map of the club. Lois had her arm through Clark's once again as they walked over to the slot machines, "Got any quarters, Smallville?"

"I thought Ollie was going to pay for everything," Clark furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at Lois.

"For food and the hotel yes, but at the casino we're on our own, buddy," Lois replied, taking her arm out of his.

"Sigh, I think I have a few quarters, but don't go crazy, Lois," Clark said digging into his pocket.

"I don't have a gambling problem, Clark. I never have… I've never seen the appeal in it," Lois shrugged her shoulders with her hand out, waiting for Clark to hand her some quarters.

"Here, but that's all the quarters I have," Clark said, dumping the quarters in her hand, "After this we should probably see what we can dig up in any employee files and cross reference them with police records."

"My thoughts exactly," Lois smiled and found a slot machine.

"Remember, Lois don't win," Clark teased.

"Right," Lois said, put the quarter in, and pulled the lever, "Damn! That was so close!"

"Lo-is," Clark warned her. She rolled her eyes and nodded up at him, telling him she knew not to go overboard with it. While Lois was trying her luck at the slots, Clark tuned in his super-hearing to see what he could hear. Mostly he heard arguing between couples and families, but then he heard a shady phone conversation between a Bill Church Junior and a distorted voice. It was really sketchy and he must have just caught the end of it, because all he heard was 'Slot number 5' from the distorted voice. 'Bill' now headed in their direction and sat right next to Lois.

"Sigh, that was my last quarter," Lois sighed.

"Good… let's go now, Lois," Clark said putting his hands on her shoulders. He was trying to subtlety point with his eyes at the guy next to them, but Lois wasn't picking up on it.

"Come on, Clark. Let's go," Lois jumped off the stool and started pulling him in another direction. Clark looked back at Bill who was just about ready to pull the lever on the slot machine.

"Lois, stop," Clark gritted.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?," Lois stopped in her tracks and whipped around.

"That guy over there, the one that sat next to you… I think he's connected to Intergang," Clark lowered his voice and nodded with his head over to the man.

"Really? Why would you say that?," Lois folded her arms. She was skeptical. But as soon as she heard a ringing coming from the slots, and no overly excited screaming, she was convinced, "Never mind." They both turned around and peeked around the corner to see the man collect the coins coming out of the machine. A bunch of people were congratulating him, but he didn't pay them any attention.

"So what are we going to do?," Clark whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

Lois tried to ignore the reaction her body seemed to get from him, and answered, "I say we tail him and see where he goes… then we should start looking into those files."

"Good call," Clark agreed with a nod, "Lead the way." Lois grabbed his arm and they started to trail Bill.

"Lois, you don't have to hold my hand. I can see him," Clark whispered and let go of Lois' hand. She just rolled his eyes at him and continued to weave through people following Bill. She was about to let go of his hand anyway, from the reaction it was having on her body and she refused to let Clark notice.

In the midst of following their 'suspect', Clark and Lois were split apart by a girl stopping Clark in his tracks as Lois continued on.

"Hey! I'm Darias… what's yours, gorgeous?," Darias smiled up at Clark. She was chewing on a piece of gum, probably not an easy feat with her lip ring, but she managed.

"Uh, I'm Clark…," Clark gulped nervously. He could barely make out Lois' head in the crowd.

"You with anybody?," Darias flirted as another woman came up to Clark, "Whoo! Hello, Gorgeous, I'm Helen."

"I was here first, Helen," Darias stepped in front of her and smiled back up at Clark like they weren't just interrupted. Clark, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less. His attention was on the crowd, searching for Lois. He couldn't see her or Bill Church Junior.

"Ignore _her_, wanna treat a lady to a drink, handsome?," Helen flirted.

"I uh, actually," Clark started nervously. He didn't know how to let the girls down easily.

"He's with me, honey," Lois came up from behind them, sliding her arm through Clark's, "Keep on moving." Darias just rolled her eyes and kept on moving. Helen kept standing there, but in the end, she followed her friend.

"Thanks, Lois," Clark sighed.

"Don't mention it," Lois shook her head, "I lost our guy anyway. He went into a _locked_ room. I was about to turn around and ask you if you could jimmy open the handle, but… you weren't behind me."

"Yeah, you were going so fast…," Clark started to explain himself.

Lois put her hand up, stopping him, "It's okay, Clark. I knew I was probably going to have to do all the legwork on this story." Clark looked down at her aforementioned legs and pulled on his collar, hoping she didn't notice his now flushed cheeks.

"Did you want to go check out that locked room?," Clark asked, tugging at his shirt collar. His voice was a little husky, but Lois was too concentrated on the way his muscles in his shirt moved to notice.

"Uh, yeah," Lois shook herself out of her stupor, "Come on, let's go… I think it's the offices for the casino." They made their way over to the room.

"You keep watch and I'll see if I can get the door open," Clark said with a nod. Lois turned around and made sure nobody was watching them. Everyone else was too engrossed in trying to win money, they could care less about the two investigative reporters sniffing out a story.

Clark turned his head back to make sure Lois wasn't looking as he twisted the door handle using his super-strength, "Lois… it was just stuck." She rolled her eyes at him and gestured for him to go in first.

"See what you can find on any files, Smallville… anything suspicious," Lois went to a filing cabinet as Clark did the same.

"Lois… I think I found a file on that Bill Church Junior… the guy we saw at the slots," Clark said taking out a file.

"How did you know his name?," Lois asked coming up to Clark.

"I uh, overheard someone say it," Clark replied. Technically it wasn't a lie, he just didn't say where he heard it. Before they could open up the file, Lois heard voices coming so they dropped the file back in the drawer and turned around to be met with two women coming into the office from another door – the door Church must have slipped out from when Lois lost him.

"What are you two doing in here?!," one woman practically yelled at them.

"Rachel, calm down… just ask them who they are, _then_ you can get upset," her friend replied.

"Fine, thanks Krys," Rachel calmed herself down, "Now what are you two doing in here?"

Lois looked around trying to come up with some lie when she heard some gyrating music, they must be in the office to the strip club attached to the casino. She never said what type of strip club it was – an evil smile crept onto her lips. Revenge time was now, "Uh, he's here to dance." She pushed Clark in front of her.

**TBC**

And now you all know what the 'secret' part of this story will be... Clarkie-Boy is gonna dance! :P

I always have read stories where Lois repeats her performance from _Exposed_, I thought one of those times, it should be _Clark's_ turn at it! 8-) So I wrote it, and that's what sparked me wanting to write this story. :D

I hope you guys like the twist... ;) :P

Please Comment you guys! Tell me if you're still enjoying it!!!! *hug*

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... sadly... :( :P

A/N: It's Friday! It's getting closer and closer to the S9 Smallville Premiere **TONIGHT** at 8pm! :D 8-)

I knew updating my stories would help pass the time and boy has it ever! :D

I'll try updating both stories on Tuesday! 8-)

Okay, so Clarkie will be dancing, but he's gotta prepare first, you know! :P

Keep an eye out to see if you see your name! ;) :P

I can hear your muttering from here, alright, here's Chapter 4 to _A Night in Sin City_...

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

"Lois… I think I found a file on that Bill Church Junior… the guy we saw at the slots," Clark said taking out a file.

"How did you know his name?," Lois asked coming up to Clark.

"I uh, overheard someone say it," Clark replied. Technically it wasn't a lie, he just didn't say where he heard it. Before they could open up the file, Lois heard voices coming so they dropped the file back in the drawer and turned around to be met with two women coming into the office from another door – the door Church must have slipped out from when Lois lost him.

"What are you two doing in here?!," one woman practically yelled at them.

"Rachel, calm down… just ask them who they are, **then** you can get upset," her friend replied.

"Fine, thanks Krys," Rachel calmed herself down, "Now what are you two doing in here?"

Lois looked around trying to come up with some lie when she heard some gyrating music, they must be in the office to the strip club attached to the casino. She never said what **type** of strip club it was – an evil smile crept onto her lips. Revenge time was now, "Uh, he's here to dance." She pushed Clark in front of her.

Now in _A Night in Sin City_...

**Chapter 4**

"Dance?," Clark whipped his head around to Lois. What on Earth was she talking about? They were in a casino… right?

Rachel looked at her watch and sighed, "My apologies… you're just early. You must be the replacement that Christine sent over. Although, I know Christine and I think if she had _you_, she'd _never_ give you up."

"Yeah well, she _really_ hated to see him go… but he wanted to venture out into new territory," Lois replied, a feeling of déjà vu coming up on her.

"If he's the replacement… then who are you?," Krys asked pointing at Lois.

What they were talking about finally clicked in Clark's mind and he knew the perfect way to have revenge on _her_, "She's part of my act… well _second_ part of my act." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. If looks could kill, Clark would be on the floor with X's in his eyes.

"Great," Rachel smiled, "Well, big boy… let's see what kinda muscles you got under that suit." Clark turned to Lois, he wasn't expecting that. She just smiled, having way too much fun at his expense. Clark took a deep sigh and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his rippling muscles on his chest.

Lois looked at Krys and Rachel's faces and jealousy started to flare up, "Why don't we save _some_ stuff for the act." She closed Clark's shirt without buttoning anything.

"Alright… since you two are a team, I'll show you guys where you can change. You can have your pick of costumes in the back," Rachel sighed, a little disappointed. She turned back around, "By the way what are your names? So I can announce you."

"She's Lo-," Clark started and Lois finished, "La, I'm Lola and he's…"

"Kal," Clark said, coming up with the first name he could think of.

"Lola and Kal… it's got a nice ring to it," Rachel smiled and gestured for them to follow her. They headed out the door as Clark buttoned his shirt back up.

Lois and Clark were a good distance away from Rachel and Krys while they were following them. Lois slapped Clark in the chest, "Why couldn't you have just said I was your agent?"

"Why'd you say I was here to dance?!," Clark shot back, "I don't know the first thing about it… wait a minute, is this payback for my 'sailor' comment."

"You got it, Elmer," Lois remarked, "I didn't see it biting me in the ass though."

"I've learned from the master, Lois," Clark smiled at her.

"Yeah, well… while you're up on stage during the first part of your act, I'll try and see what I can find out," Lois said.

"Oh, _no way_… we have a better chance of just going back to that room and reading the files," Clark pointed his thumb back.

"Awww, Clarkie doesn't want me to miss his debut," Lois pouted with a tease.

"I didn't miss yours," Clark smiled cockily.

"Smartass," Lois bit back, "Fine… we'll go check out the files afterward and see if we can't dig up anything else about Intergang while we're in there." Clark just smiled at his victory.

"The costumes and everything you'll need is in there… you'll go on after the next person is done," Rachel instructed them. Krys closed the door for them, smiling at Clark.

"Where'd you come up with the name 'Kal'?," Lois asked, coming into the room.

"It's part of my name," Clark shrugged.

"Real clever, Clark, you took the first three letters of your name and switched them around," Lois replied, sarcasm oozing out of her voice.

"Yeah, and 'Lola' is a _real_ stroke of genius," Clark rolled his eyes and walked over to the racks of clothes.

"You were about to tell them my real name. I had to come up with _something_. I think it's pretty genius. I took the first two letters of my first name and the first two of my last name and that's what I got," Lois smiled, gesturing with her hands.

"I can't believe I have to do this," Clark shook his head and looked at the crazy costumes, "I don't do costumes."

"I didn't want to do it either a couple years ago, but I had to," Lois shrugged and sat down, watching Clark.

"Aren't you gonna pick something? After all, you're the second part of my act…," Clark looked back at Lois smugly.

"I saw an American flag bikini back there… I'll just do my stars and stripes routine," Lois replied sarcastically and narrowed her eyes, "You remember that don't you?"

"Very funny," Clark rolled his eyes and threw exactly what she had said into her lap.

"I was just kidding, Clark. That bikini's for a man anyway. I'm not gonna dress up," Lois said dropping the outfit on the floor.

"_No way_! If I have to do this, then so do you," Clark jabbed his finger at her while sifting through all the costumes for the men.

"Ugh… fine. But since it's an all women audience, I'm sure they're much more interested in _you_. You can just pull me on stage or something. There's no need for me to dress up," Lois said getting up and heading out the door, "Can't wait to see your act." She gave him a wink and closed the door behind her.

Clark shook his head at her retreating form as the door closed. Turning back to the rack of clothes, he found something that was sure to be fun – plus it came with an accessory that would go perfect for his act with Lois.

Lois went out to the bar to see if she could find herself a good seat for Clark's performance, "Hey, bartender… could I get a glass of wine?"

"Name's Luke… I'll get to your order in a minute," Luke replied.

"I'll handle it, Luke," the other bartender replied.

"Thanks, Larry," Luke nodded.

"Here you go, sweetie," Larry smiled.

"Thanks," Lois smiled and found a table in front of the stage. It was the best seat in the house and plus, it would make it more awkward for Clark, and she was all for that.

Meanwhile, backstage, Clark was all dressed up for his act. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. He was still in disbelief that he was going through with this, but he chalked it up to doing it for Lois. Taking out his accessory, he shook it in his hand, smiling at his ingeniousness and hooked it on his belt and adjusted his hat. Lois would probably get a kick out of what he was dressed up as, based on her comment to him before his graduation. He was dressed as a police officer and his accessory – handcuffs.

**TBC**

Clark the cop... Clois... handcuffs. Like one of my friends, daydreamer says, "Nuff said" :P

I know this chapter wasn't that long, it was just set-up for Clark's dance. His dance and his dance with Lois is next and it's my longest chapter of this story... approximately 7 pages on MS Word! ;) :D

Keep those comments flowing people! _Savior_ is in a few hours!!!! *faint*

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... nor do I claim to own the lyrics to/the songs Justin Timberlake's _SexyBack_ or Britney Spears' _Toxic_... :P

A/N: Hey Everybody! I just finished updating _Invisible_, so naturally I'm updating this one next! :D I know you all are enjoying both stories, but something tells me there may be more responses to what occurs in this chapter! ;) :P

My question still stands from what I posted in my _Invisible_ thread... and that's if you guys would want a later Tuesday update (10-6) or having to wait a week from 10-9 to 10-16?

Keep an eye out for your names as a shoutout! ;)

I hope my descriptions of the dance(s) are adequate and live up to everyone's expectations... I'm kinda new at those kinda descriptions. ;)

This chapter is longgg (b/c of the lyrics, I know you guys don't mind ;))

Okay okay, I hear you guys from here... Do you all know what time it is?! It's time for Clarkie's dance!!!!! Woot!

Get your dollar bills ready because Lola and Kal's premiere is below! 8-) Enjoy! :D

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

Clark shook his head at her retreating form as the door closed. Turning back to the rack of clothes, he found something that was sure to be fun – plus it came with an accessory that would go perfect for his act with Lois.

Lois went out to the bar to see if she could find herself a good seat for Clark's performance, "Hey, bartender… could I get a glass of wine?"

"Name's Luke… I'll get to your order in a minute," Luke replied.

"I'll handle it, Luke," the other bartender replied.

"Thanks, Larry," Luke nodded.

"Here you go, sweetie," Larry smiled.

"Thanks," Lois smiled and found a table in front of the stage. It was the best seat in the house and plus, it would make it more awkward for Clark, and she was all for that.

Meanwhile, backstage, Clark was all dressed up for his act. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. He was still in disbelief that he was going through with this, but he chalked it up to doing it for Lois. Taking out his accessory, he shook it in his hand, smiling at his ingeniousness and hooked it on his belt and adjusted his hat. Lois would probably get a kick out of what he was dressed up as, based on her comment to him before his graduation. He was dressed as a police officer and his accessory – handcuffs.

Now in _A Night in Sin City_...

**Chapter 5**

Clark walked up to a woman manning the CD player for the music, "Could you use the first two tracks?"

"You got it, handsome," she smiled.

"Thank you…," Clark replied politely, dragging out his gratitude, waiting for a name.

"Mary Ellen," Mary replied, "You don't have to say thank you, Sexy. Just knock 'em dead out there… I'm sure _you_ won't have any problem with that."

"Thanks, Mary Ellen," Clark nodded and stepped up behind the curtain. The man in front of him was just finishing up his act. He x-rayed through the curtains to see where Lois was sitting. "Of course she's sitting right up front," Clark muttered to himself, shaking his head. Due to a packed house, some other women had joined Lois' table.

"It's official… she doesn't have much longer to live," Clark grumbled. He wanted to rub that smug look off her face, "She owes me big time."

"Alright Ladies," Rachel started to announce, "Our next performer is new here… so make sure you make him feel _very_ welcome. Please come out… Kal!"

The starting beats to _SexyBack_ by _Justin Timberlake_ started to play as Clark came on stage. Lois cheered the loudest when she saw him come out. He couldn't help but smile at that fact, as he walked up to the pole in the center of the stage.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)_

Clark ripped open his shirt and flung off his hat. His chiseled chest was exposed for everyone to see. The girls at Lois' table started to scream in excitement at what was to come next. He had no idea what he was doing so he remembered what Lois first did and that was to walk around the pole – so he did just that.

_Take 'em to the bridge_

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

He unhooked the handcuffs from his belt and snapped one part of it on his wrist so the rest was dangling in the air, as he lifted his arms up to 'the shackles' part of the song.

"Woo! I like that," the girl next to Lois waved her hand in front of her face.

"Taylor, you're daydreaming if you think you could have him," her friend let her down easy.

"Oh shut-up, Kelly. You know you were thinking the same thing," Taylor remarked. Lois looked between the two of them, they were talking about her Smallville. Wait, why was she using possessive pronouns? She turned her attention back to Clark.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Clark ripped off the rest of his police officer shirt. So now all he had on was his pants and half of the handcuffs. He flexed his muscles a little bit, and looked back into the audience, locking his dangerous gaze with Lois.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other f***ers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

Clark walked off the stage, the spotlight following him as he came up closer to Lois. The other girls at her table were getting excited, hoping he was coming for them. But to their chagrin, he went straight up to Lois with one of his cocky smiles. After all, if he had to go through with this so they wouldn't get in trouble for looking into those files, he might as well go all out.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

You ready?

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother f***ers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

For the first time ever, Lois didn't know what to do. Clark was being very daring and started dancing around her, gyrating to the music. Her cheeks were flushed red and Clark smiled at that. She was truly embarrassed and boy was he going to get it. Nobody embarrasses Lois Lane. Clark grabbed her hand and in a bold move, he turned her around so her back was pressed up against his front. They both stopped at the electricity that shot through them as their bodies touched. She could feel his chest on her back through the thin layer of her dress.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

He started dancing back up to the stage and kept Lois in front of him. She was now looking up at him, her back still pressed up against his front. The women in the audience were going crazy from Clark's performance, as well as becoming insanely jealous of Lois.

_You ready?_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

The music stopped and the women in the audience burst into screams for more. Clark's chest was heaving, breathing heavy from dancing. His eyes were locked with hers, she could feel his breath on her face. For a moment it seemed like they were the only two in the room.

Clark started to dip his head down for a kiss, but Rachel interrupted to announce, "Ladies! Let's give it up for Kal!"

Everyone started screaming for him as Rachel continued, "And he's not done, ladies. This lucky woman, Lola is part of the second portion of his act. Let's give it up for them to see what they have up their sleeves next!"

As jealous as the audience was, they couldn't help but cheer on for more. In the back, after fanning herself, Mary Ellen started the next track. She cranked it up a little bit louder so it could be heard over the women's screams of excitement. The starting notes of _Toxic_ by _Britney Spears_ started to play.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin_

It was definitely payback time, Lois took over and whipped around. She pressed her hand against his chest. He started backing up as they both got into the music. Clark grinned and snapped the rest of the handcuffs on Lois' wrist when the song came to the lyric 'There's no escape'. Lois looked appalled at that and thrust her hand back causing Clark to lose his balance and practically fall on Lois, but they gained their footing again.

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin it_

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

She grabbed her hand around the pole and Clark had no choice but to follow. They were both getting extremely hot, but not because of the lights. Lois hooked one of her legs on the pole and grabbed Clark's hand to hold it as she pulled him to her around the pole. She jumped on to the pole, hooking her other leg around Clark.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Lois licked her lips with a cock of her head. She was a breath away from Clark's, let her one leg down to meet the ground; and unwrapped her other leg from the pole as they moved to the music. She pressed her back against him once again, but this time _she_ was in control and Clark had no objections. Their eyes were locked once again.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

Clark grabbed the pole, his arm extended to its full length, his muscles flexing as he does. His eyes followed her movements as she ran her hand over his extended arm; and back over his chest and down to the hem of his pants. A naughty thought came to her as an evil smile inched on to her lips.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

The pants to Clark's costume were tear-away. She found wear it was connected and ripped it off, flinging them in the other direction. A smile appeared on his lips when he saw her notice what he was wearing – the American flag patterned bikini for a man she mentioned before.

_"How nostalgic of you," Lois thought with a smirk._ She pressed her back up against his chest and moved herself up and down against his body. Clark stood strong, but she could tell that her actions were starting to affect him.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin now  
I think I'm ready now_

The music ended as Lois turned around and pressed herself up against Clark's chest, raised her leg up against his side; he had no choice but to grab her thigh. Their faces were so close to each other that their noses were touching. Everyone burst out into applause, yelling for an encore, money and other paper was being thrown onto the stage; but all Lois and Clark knew was the sound of each other's heavy breathing.

"Let's give it up for Lola and Kal!!," Krys proclaimed, taking over for Rachel, "They were mind-blowing! I think we just found out how the '_sex_' was put into '_sexy_'!"

"I can't believe you gave him up," Rachel shook her head with her arms folded, when she noticed Christine coming up behind her.

"What are you talking about?," Christine furrowed her eyebrows, "I came here to tell you that my replacement won't be here until tomorrow… believe me, honey, if I had _that_ man," she pointed to the stage up at Clark, "I'd _never_ have him outta my sight."

"If they weren't replacements… then who the hell are they and why were they in that office?," Rachel thought out loud, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's what I'd like to know," a woman came up behind them, with her arms folded.

"Oh, Ms. Church… I mean, Mindy. Nice to see you," Rachel smiled.

"Find out who those two are," Mindy Church ordered, "Find out where they're staying and who they really are. They _better_ not be like that nosy reporter that had to be taken care of on the slots… I can't afford to have anything happen to this establishment." Her gaze never left Lois and Clark as they picked up all the money and paper thrown at them. Lois had her hand on Clark's back as they ran backstage, their wrists still connected.

**TBC**

Well? Good? *looks hopeful*

For those of you who don't know, Bill Church Jr and Mindy Church are from L&C: TNAOS of which I also don't own. ;) I thought I should bring in a known villain. :P

Please Comment you guys! I wanna know what you all thought of Clark's solo dance and Lois and Clark's shared one!! ;) :D 8-)

Next Up: Lois and Clark talk about their dance... :P

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, nope, sorry... keep moving. :P

A/N: So it's Friday, and I'm updating. For those of you who didn't catch my edit, I meant to say from today to 10-9 not 10-16. I had chemistry on my mind, and that's when my next test is (besides Echo ;))...

I know I'm later in updating, but it's because I'm home for the weekend and I didn't get a chance to do it until now... you can always come back to my story after Metallo. ;)

Since I have that advising appointment on Tuesday, and I have a crazy schedule again this upcoming week, I'm sorry to say that I think after today, there won't be an update until next Friday (unless I get a break and I find time to update early... so keep an eye out just in case).

There's a bit of an evil cliffhanger... I hope you all enjoy and please comment!

Keep an eye out for your name as a shoutout. This is the last chapter that includes shoutouts so if I didn't include your name, I'm sorry... :( but I hope you still enjoy! :)

Okay, I get it... you wanna see them discuss the dance, okay! Here's Chapter 6 of A Night in Sin City...

_  
__Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

"I can't believe you gave him up," Rachel shook her head with her arms folded, when she noticed Christine coming up behind her.

"What are you talking about?," Christine furrowed her eyebrows, "I came here to tell you that my replacement won't be here until tomorrow… believe me, honey, if I had **that** man," she pointed to the stage up at Clark, "I'd **never** have him outta my sight."

"If they weren't replacements… then who the hell are they and why were they in that office?," Rachel thought out loud, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's what I'd like to know," a woman came up behind them, with her arms folded.

"Oh, Ms. Church… I mean, Mindy. Nice to see you," Rachel smiled.

"Find out who those two are," Mindy Church ordered, "Find out where they're staying and who they really are. They **better** not be like that nosy reporter that had to be taken care of on the slots… I can't afford to have anything happen to this establishment." Her gaze never left Lois and Clark as they picked up all the money and paper thrown at them. Lois had her hand on Clark's back as they ran backstage, their wrists still connected.

Now in _A Night in Sin City_...

**Chapter 6**

"That was incredible!," Clark laughed and turned around, "I never thought I'd do anything like that before!"

"You _really_ surprised me, Clark," Lois shook her head, looking at his chest – and a little more south at the red, white, and blue.

"My eyes are up here, Lo," Clark smirked and pointed to his face. She laughed and smacked him in the chest. Clark unhooked their wrists from the handcuffs, and handed it to her. She followed Clark into the other room so Clark could change back into his suit; after setting the handcuffs down, she started playing with her hands. She didn't know if they should address what was going on between them on stage.

"Uh… Clark?," Lois started, uneasily.

"Yeah, Lois?," Clark turned to her as he found his change of clothes. He started to put his shirt on and buttoned it up. He looked a little funny with just his blue shirt and the American Flag bikini.

"What, uh," Lois didn't know how to phrase it, "What was happening between us on the stage?"

Clark stopped putting his black dress pants on, mouth agape. He looked like a fish. Pulling his pants up, deciding to keep what he was wearing underneath, he answered, "What are you talking about?"

"Gee, I don't know," Lois started, cocking her head to the side, a sarcastic glint in her voice, "Maybe I could be talking about the fact we were practically having _sex_ on the stage!"

"Come on, Lois… no we weren't," Clark scoffed.

"Well Clark Junior would beg to differ," Lois remarked, "I could tell he was at full salute!"

He took a nervous gulp as he put all the money that was thrown at them into his pockets, "Lois, I… uh, I don't know where that came from… I…"

Lois cut him off and shook her head, raising her hands. She was afraid of what he might say, that they might actually have something and she didn't want to risk their friendship, "You know what? Never mind, it's nothing… it was just us getting caught up in the music, right?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded none too convincingly. They were both too afraid to admit that their feelings were being exposed on stage for the entire world to see. Neither one of them wanted to address the fact that they were starting to resolve some of their unresolved sexual tension, "Now that I think that office is empty, why don't we go see what we can find?"

"Good idea," Lois replied and followed him out of the club back to the office, "At least it's empty this time with nobody in sight."

"I think I dropped that guy's file in this one," Clark said, opening the filing cabinet they had to slam close before.

"Yeah, that's it," Lois said. She was so close to him, looking over his shoulder, she was pressed up against his arm. He looked down and tried to pretend like their close proximity wasn't affecting him, "What's it say?"

"Uh," Clark looked down at the file, "William Church, Junior… son of William Church, Senior. No shocker there, looks like he's co-owner of this place."

"So he's probably got some other guy manning the strip club or something," Lois thought out loud, "You don't think any of their schemes are in these files do you?"

"I don't know… you know Intergang isn't exactly the new kid on the block. They know what they're doing, they're not just going to leave their master plan in a filing cabinet where anybody can get it," Clark shook his head, putting the file back in its place.

"You mean like this?," Lois held up another folder, "Sometimes big crime syndicates can get cocky."

"Nice job," Clark complimented.

"Thanks," Lois smiled. Their eyes locked again, she let out a nervous cough and opened the file, "Now let's see what their 'master plan' is all about."

"It looks like blueprints of the casino," Clark pointed.

"Thank you, Sherlock," Lois countered, "It's probably to show their cohorts where in the club they're making the money."

"Could it be that big room over there?," Clark pointed sarcastically.

"Yeah, it looks like it's big enough to manufacture something… that's probably where they're making their counterfeited bills," Lois theorized.

"There are lead-lined walls," Clark muttered to himself, afraid of what that could mean.

"What?," Lois snapped back and Clark just shook his head like he didn't say anything, "We need to sneak back there."

"Lo-is, we already got caught in here. We were able to cover by saying I was here to dance… but what would we say if we get caught in there? We were looking for the bathroom?," Clark argued.

"It's a big building, it could work," Lois attempted. Clark just looked at her like she was crazy, "Don't look at me like that, Smallville… we gotta get this story!"

"How about we just go back to the hotel and sleep on it?," Clark suggested, closing the file for her and put it back in the cabinet.

"Ugh, fine," Lois rolled her eyes and followed Clark out the other door.

On the other side, they both failed to notice Mindy Church eavesdropping on their conversation, "Story, huh? Well it's your last."

"What a night," Lois sighed and flopped down on the bed, her legs hanging off the end.

"Yeah," Clark agreed, as his eyes traveled up her legs up to her face. He mentally chastised himself for thinking like that again, she didn't want to talk about it.

"So… how much money did we make?," Lois asked, sitting up. Clark shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled everything out. He took a seat next to Lois on the bed.

"Let's find out," Clark handed some of the money to Lois as they started to count, "Well I've got fifty bucks here."

"And I've got fifty bucks," Lois smiled, "We really made a killing."

"Looks like we're even," Clark gestured with the money.

"What's that?," Lois furrowed her eyebrows referring to a piece of paper wedged underneath one of the bills in Clark's hand.

"I don't know," Clark replied and opened it up, letting out a small laugh.

"What is it?," Lois wondered.

"It's a list of girls' names and phone numbers," Clark was holding back a laugh and started naming them off, "Linda, Mackenzie, Aiana, Lindsay, Katie, Melissa, Shoshana, Melanie, Paloma, Marinka, Paradise, Mika, Dawn, Lily, Lisa, Laura, Jen, Josielet, Genine, Ashley, Sophi, Jade, Briee, Olivia, Jada, Sandra, Kayla, Cyndy, Sharquida, Sabrina…" Lois snatched it out of his hand before he could continue – it was a _very_ long list.

"Well you won't be needing that," Lois started ripping it up.

"Jealous much?," Clark remarked and instantly closed his mouth when he saw what kind of reaction that got from Lois.

"_Jealous_?," Lois started getting defensive, "I am _not_ jealous!"

"Yeah, just like you were calm last year when you saw me and Maxima in the elevator," Clark retorted and instantly regretted it, closing his eyes. Lois got up and stormed toward the door. He immediately went after her, "I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't mean that."

"Why don't you go to one of them?," Lois practically yelled and looked at one of the shredded names, Clark didn't get a chance to name, "Taylor! Why don't you go to her? She was sitting with me at that table. I'm sure she'd _love_ to have you!"

"Lois! Just calm down!," Clark yelled, his voice cracking a little.

"I am calm!," Lois screamed, jabbing him in the chest, "This is me… BEING CALM!"

Clark slit his eyes, he had enough of her yelling, "Lois, why don't we start trying to be honest with each other about our feelings?!"

"Honest?!," Lois snapped back, "There's nothing to be honest about! Just get the hell outta here!" Clark looked determined to stay but she pushed him out the door as some tears betrayed her and streaked down her face. She slammed the door. He stood outside the room and looked down. Lois' cries could be heard through the door, sans any super-hearing.

"Lois!," Clark shouted. Once again, he got a determined look on his face as he opened the door again and marched in, "I'm tired of dancing around each other!" Before Lois could object and throw him out again, he crashed his lips on to hers. She started to fight it at first, but it wasn't long before she gave in.

"I love you, Lois… more than anything," Clark professed and crashed his lips on to hers again. Their tongues started fighting for dominance as they backed up towards the bed. They pulled away when air was needed, "I love you too, Smallville." Clark smiled and claimed her lips once again.

They started making their way towards the bed, never breaking contact with each other's lips. Lois helped Clark get his shirt off in no time. Their positions were switched when they reached the bed, Lois on top of Clark. In a matter of mere moments they started a repeat performance like they did on the stage, but this time with fewer clothes. Every so often they'd mutter, "I love you" as they proceeded to ravage each other. Losing control of his strength didn't even cross Clark's mind, all he knew was his everlasting love for the woman below him. Hands and lips roamed everywhere as they basked in each other's love; Clark delved himself into Lois and they became one.

Sweat glistened on their bodies, Lois now lying on Clark's chest, their legs still entwined, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Smallville."

Clark looked down at the woman he just made love to and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead, "It's alright, Lois." Lois snuggled even closer to Clark's chest, enveloping him with her arms as he did the same. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, contented smiles adorned on their sleeping faces.

Morning crept in, but instead of being met with the sun's warm rays, Lois and Clark were looking into the barrels of guns trained on them. Mindy Church came into view, her arms folded and well manicured nails resting on her forearm, "Morning, have an enjoyable stay?"

**TBC**

So was that satisfactory? Again, I'm new at those kinda scenes... it wasn't descriptive enough to be NC-17, but I hope it was alright. ;) :D

Poor Lois and Clark, they can't get a moment's peace... *rolls eyes* :P

Please Comment guys! There won't be an update for another week (as far as I know). ;) :D

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry, nope, you got the wrong girl... I don't own Smallville... keep moving. :P

A/N: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! Guess who found time to update today? ME! 8-)

It may mean that I'll have to stay up a little later to study for a Bio quiz and look at some Chemistry stuff, possibly skip dinner and just eat 4th meal... but hey, you guys are worth it! *hug*

That said, I really hope everybody is still enjoying this story and even though I'm new at those kinda descriptions I hope it sufficed... ;)

I'll be updating again on Friday before _Rabid_ airs, just like planned... but I hope you guys enjoy this update now too. ;) :D

Okay, I know, you want to see the next chapter... well here you go... Chapter 7 of _A Night in Sin City_...

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

"Lois!," Clark shouted. Once again, he got a determined look on his face as he opened the door again and marched in, "I'm tired of dancing around each other!" Before Lois could object and throw him out again, he crashed his lips on to hers. She started to fight it at first, but it wasn't long before she gave in.

"I love you, Lois… more than anything," Clark professed and crashed his lips on to hers again. Their tongues started fighting for dominance as they backed up towards the bed. They pulled away when air was needed, "I love you too, Smallville." Clark smiled and claimed her lips once again.

They started making their way towards the bed, never breaking contact with each other's lips. Lois helped Clark get his shirt off in no time. Their positions were switched when they reached the bed, Lois on top of Clark. In a matter of mere moments they started a repeat performance like they did on the stage, but this time with fewer clothes. Every so often they'd mutter, "I love you" as they proceeded to ravage each other. Losing control of his strength didn't even cross Clark's mind, all he knew was his everlasting love for the woman below him. Hands and lips roamed everywhere as they basked in each other's love; Clark delved himself into Lois and they became one.

Sweat glistened on their bodies, Lois now lying on Clark's chest, their legs still entwined, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Smallville."

Clark looked down at the woman he just made love to and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead, "It's alright, Lois." Lois snuggled even closer to Clark's chest, enveloping him with her arms as he did the same. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, contented smiles adorned on their sleeping faces.

Morning crept in, but instead of being met with the sun's warm rays, Lois and Clark were looking into the barrels of guns trained on them. Mindy Church came into view, her arms folded and well manicured nails resting on her forearm, "Morning, have an enjoyable stay?"

Now in _A Night in Sin City..._

**Chapter 7**

Lois lifted her head off of Clark's chest, holding the covers over her chest, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Let's just say I'm the mastermind behind this establishment," Mindy replied with a nod of her head, "And you two are thick in the middle of it."

"What do you want from us?," Clark growled, putting a protective arm around Lois; keeping his heat vision in check.

"I overheard your conversation in one of my offices about 'getting the story'. You two are in for an inside scoop," Mindy replied, "So get dressed, we'll give you a bit of privacy, but just know we're out there with guns." She turned around, went outside the door, and stood outside their hotel room.

"What do you think this is all about?," Lois asked, turning to Clark.

"Intergang… they must've heard us talking in the office," Clark replied, getting out of the bed and grabbed his boxers from his bag under the bed. He put them on and stood up beside the bed, "We'll get through this, Lois."

"While you're up, could you hand me some of my clothes from my bag?," Lois asked and Clark nodded. After a few moments, Lois and Clark were dressed; Clark in some jeans and a white t-shirt, Lois in jeans and a white tank-top.

Lois took Clark's hand as they walked out the door to be met with Mindy and her cohorts, "Nice of you to join us. The guns will be hidden in their coat pockets… try anything funny and they'll fire. Follow me."

"Where are we going?," Lois asked, her voice staying strong. Clark squeezed her hand to assure her that everything was going to be alright.

"We're headed to the story of your short lives," Mindy turned around with a smirk, "Not that you two will ever get a chance to write it. Another reporter already tried."

"The man that was killed over the slot machines," Clark realized, "He was a reporter?"

"You got it, Gorgeous," Mindy answered, "I'm not a big fan of reporters… too nosy for their own good." They came up to a giant door and made their way through it. Up against the wall was a giant machine spewing out money, money that was no doubt counterfeit.

"Nice little scheme you got going here," Lois remarked.

"Thanks," Mindy smiled smugly, "We have our own men win on the slot machines and when they come to collect their money… they get their very own custom-made kind."

"I _knew_ you were counterfeiting," Lois said.

"Well it's not rocket science," Mindy shrugged.

"Why are you telling us all of this? You know we're reporters," Clark questioned and gestured around the room.

"Well," Mindy shrugged, "You two will never get a chance to file the story anyway."

A beefy guy came up behind them and grabbed Lois and started pulling her away from Clark. He lurched forward to stop him, but another man came up behind him, holding him back. Normally, he would have been able to get out of his grip no problem – except this time he felt the effects of kryptonite. He turned his head and saw green blotches of kryptonite on the man's clothes. The lead-lined room he saw in the blueprints must be being used to store the kryptonite, this must have been part of Mannheim's counterfeiting scheme in Metropolis they foiled before.

"Clark! Are you okay?," Lois worried when she saw the look of pain on his face. She was now a few feet away from him, being held by henchman number one.

"Yeah," Clark lied, through the pain. No sense in worrying her, sweat started beading on his forehead, "You okay?" Lois nodded, but her worried expression never left her face.

"Aww, how sentimental," Mindy sighed mockingly, "Since you two decided to come to Vegas… I'm assuming you like playing gambling games, huh?"

"Never was a big fan," Lois tilted her chin up defiantly.

"Come on," Mindy chided, "I'm sure you two wouldn't mind partaking in a fun little game."

"Leave her alone," Clark breathed heavily.

"You don't look so good," Mindy said, faking concern, "Why don't we make you more comfortable?" She looked to henchman number two with a nod. He nodded and sucker-punched Clark in the stomach and again in the face.

"Clark! Hey, leave him alone!," Lois yelled, and tried to run to him, but she was being held back.

"What kinda man can't take a hit?," Mindy mocked and laughed as the beefy guy picked him back up. He turned his head and saw that it was just his luck that some other workers were taking out _more_ kryptonite right behind them, and they were close enough to make it affect him.

"What do you want from us?," Clark gritted, looking a little weaker than he had a moment ago from the newly arrived kryptonite, his lip now bloody.

"I looked into you two and found out you were reporters. You Clark Kent, being one of the reporters that foiled Bruno Mannheim's counterfeiting scheme," Mindy walked up to Clark and ran her manicured nail down his face, "We figured we should move it to a more secure location… who knew that the same nosy reporter would follow and bring his girlfriend?" She slapped him in the face.

"Mannheim was put behind bars and so will you!," Lois assured her, struggling with her captor.

"Don't count on it, honey… you two won't make it out of here," Mindy replied with certainty.

"And why is that?," Clark asked with heavy breaths. His captor walked him closer to Mindy and Lois. Unfortunately they were still close to the kryptonite, but at least Lois was near him.

"We're in Vegas," Mindy started and walked over to a conveyor belt. She picked up two guns, "It's only fair that we play a betting game."

"You're sick," Lois shook her head and looked to Clark. She didn't understand why he was looking so weak. Did that sucker-punch really affect him that much? He looked as bad as he did when she helped foil Mannheim's counterfeiting plot. Mindy simply smiled at her and spun the barrels of the guns around.

"These two guns have only one bullet in them each," Mindy explained, "Time to play Russian Roulette… one of you will be shot, both of you will be shot, or neither of you will be shot."

Lois and Clark looked to each other worried for one another's safety. Even through the throbbing ache from the kryptonite, Clark tried to break free from his captor.

"Aww, he's trying to play hero," Mindy taunted. She raised the guns up, one trained on Clark and the other on Lois, "Let's see if I'm lucky." Smiling, she fired both of the guns at the same time.

**TBC**

*quickexit* Don't kill me!

I know, I know... me and my evil cliffhangers... :P Oh, by the way, I think I should tell you that after this, all that's left is Chapter 8 and the Epilogue... Can you believe this story is also drawing to a close already? :'(

Please Comment you guys!!! You know how much I love, them and I hope it'll give me some inspiration to start writing that time travel story idea I have. ;)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... I'm 19 years old and I'm a college student... 'nuff said. :P

A/N: It's Friday! :D And as promised I'm updating! I know you guys think I'm evil, well maybe I am, but you keep coming back for more! LOL! :P ;)

This too is the 'final' chapter before the Epilogue which will be posted some time on Tuesday. I have a meeting with my Calc professor that day, but hopefully it won't take _too_ long. Don't worry, I'll post it! *looks determined*

Enough griping, I got it, you wanna read... well here you go, Chapter 8 of _A Night in Sin City_...

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

"Don't count on it, honey… you two won't make it out of here," Mindy replied with certainty.

"And why is that?," Clark asked with heavy breaths. His captor walked him closer to Mindy and Lois. Unfortunately they were still close to the kryptonite, but at least Lois was near him.

"We're in Vegas," Mindy started and walked over to a conveyor belt. She picked up two guns, "It's only fair that we play a betting game."

"You're sick," Lois shook her head and looked to Clark. She didn't understand why he was looking so weak. Did that sucker-punch really affect him that much? He looked as bad as he did when she helped foil Mannheim's counterfeiting plot. Mindy simply smiled at her and spun the barrels of the guns around.

"These two guns have only one bullet in them each," Mindy explained, "Time to play Russian Roulette… one of you will be shot, both of you will be shot, or neither of you will be shot."

Lois and Clark looked to each other worried for one another's safety. Even through the throbbing ache from the kryptonite, Clark tried to break free from his captor.

"Aww, he's trying to play hero," Mindy taunted. She raised the guns up, one trained on Clark and the other on Lois, "Let's see if I'm lucky." Smiling, she fired both of the guns at the same time.

Now in _A Night in Sin City_...

**Chapter 8**

Clark and Lois shut their eyes as she pulled the triggers, more concerned about what would happen to one another, than themselves. After a moment, they opened their eyes back up. They let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Neither one of them got shot.

"Well that was no fun," Mindy pouted and threw the guns over her head, "We should play another game… but it really is no fair that you two are apart. Brutus, Marcus, let them go." They immediately let go and Clark fell forward.

Lois ran to his side and helped him up, "Clark? You okay?"

"I will be, we have to get outta here," Clark leaned on Lois for support. Mindy motioned for them to follow her so they did because of the guns directed at them; unfortunately they were following her into the room full of kryptonite. Clark squeezed his eyelids shut from the amount of pain he felt, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

"Truth be told, I'm not much of a betting woman myself," Mindy shrugged and motioned for her henchmen to close the door. Now it was just the three of them in a room full of Clark's poison, "I really prefer a more certain way to watch a person meet their demise."

"You really need help," Lois shook her head at the woman's insanity.

"I think I'm good… thanks though," Mindy giggled. Her high-pitched voice was really starting to grate on Lois' nerves, "You two seem like a couple, so I figure that it would only be fitting for you two to _die_ as a couple."

Lois and Clark's eyes widened as she took out a giant blade. Mindy laughed, "You thought we were using that meteor-rock for the money didn't you? We found that for some reason, the meteor-rock makes all of our weapons even deadlier."

Clark gulped when he noticed the green hue to the blade, it must have been made of solid kryptonite. He was getting weaker by the second, he wouldn't last much longer in this room before he loses consciousness. He looked to Lois; the only thing he _really_ was concerned about was protecting her.

"Now if you two just stand still," Mindy started to run towards them, armed with the kryptonite blade. Lois Lane wasn't going to go down without a fight, this was her chance to fight back. She blocked her hand using one of her combat moves and knocked the knife out of her hand. Clark had no choice but to watch helplessly as he sunk to the ground. Still shaking from the effects of the kryptonite, he watched Lois kick ass.

"Who… the… _hell_… do you think you are?!," Lois yelled, kicking and punching Mindy with each word. In no time, Lois had Mindy unconscious. She ran back to Clark and stroked his hair, "Clark? Clark, can you hear me? What's wrong?"

"Lois, I'm sorry," Clark started, each breath was becoming a challenge for him, "You have to try to get me outta here. I have to get away from this stuff."

Lois nodded and started to pull him out of the room. As they got further and further away from the kryptonite, Clark could feel his strength returning. When they were fully away from his green poison, they sat down and she placed Clark's head in her lap. "Smallville?," she swallowed, "Clark, everything's going to be alright. We'll get out of here and we'll write this story and land their asses in jail."

"You always know how to cheer me up," Clark laughed and held her hand in his, lying on the ground. He took a sigh of relief as he slowly felt some more of his strength returning.

"Hey, why is this room empty?," Lois looked around. Everyone who had been working in the giant room before was now gone.

"I don't know," Clark sniffed and sat up, "Thanks for saving my butt back there."

"Don't mention it," Lois smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which he happily obliged. She helped him up and started for the door. Twisting on it, she discovered, "Perfect, it's locked. Care to work your magic?"

Clark smiled and twisted the handle to unlock the door, "There you are, milady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Lois smiled and opened the door. They weren't prepared to see Mindy Church on the other side, wielding the kryptonite knife.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me," Mindy snarled and started for Lois. Clark's eyes widened and using his super-speed, he moved in front of Lois before she could fight back. Lois looked shocked at what Clark had just done. The blade went directly into his heart. Looking down at the knife in his chest and back up, he staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Mindy took off in the other direction. Lois, however could care less where she went, her eyes were locked on her fallen Smallville.

"CLARK!!! Oh my, God! Clark," Lois kept repeating over and over again, kneeling down next to him. She yelled to nobody, "Someone dial 9-1-1!"

"Lois," Clark managed, he licked his lips and went on, he had to get it out, "Lois, you have to pull it out."

"What? Clark you need an ambulance," Lois started panicking looking all around her. She had her hands on his chest, blood kept pouring out; her hands were now stained with it.

"Lois," Clark heaved and started to convulse a little, "I don't have time to argue… please… just _trust_ me. Pull it out." Clark squeezed his eyelids shut. The poison was spreading fast.

Lois shut her eyes and blindly nodded, tears running down her cheeks. She trusted him, despite her objections, she tightened her bloodied hand around the grip of the knife and pulled it out with great force; she flung it a great distance away. Immediately she sat up on her knees and put pressure on Clark's wound that was still bleeding profusely, "Alright, Clark it's out… now what?" Clark had his eyes closed and wasn't responding.

"CLARK! This isn't funny! What do I do now?," Lois cried, she kept her hands on his wound. Through furrowed eyebrows, she realized that he had stopped bleeding. She removed her hands and through the hole in his white shirt now red from his blood – his wound was healing, "Clark?"

He blinked open his eyes and looked up at Lois, "Hi."

"Hi," Lois sniffed, "Want to tell me what just happened?"

He sat up and took her hand in his, ready to explain, "I think we should discuss this when we're not on enemy territory."

"Sigh, right," Lois half laughed. She trusted Clark to tell her the truth, on his own time. They were together now and nothing would stop them. She helped him up as they headed for the exit. On the other side they discovered Rachel from the strip club putting Mindy Church and her cohorts into handcuffs.

"Glad to see you two are alright," Rachel nodded and then noticed all the blood, "What happened?"

"Flesh wound," Lois covered for him, "It's alright now."

"Uh, what are you doing here?," Clark asked.

"I'm an undercover cop… we've been pretty suspicious about this place for awhile now. When Ms. Sunshine over there asked me to look into who you two were, I discovered you were reporters for the _Daily Planet_," Rachel explained, "We're on the same side… I figured if you were investigating, we must've missed something. When I went back into that office, I discovered some blueprints for the building and discovered their little counterfeiting scheme."

"Nice of you to show up," Lois nodded.

"Don't mention it… this city owes you two a lot," Rachel replied and stuck out her hand to shake. She noticed their bloodied hands and thought better of it, and just gave them a smile instead, "Get yourselves checked out by a doctor and then come over to headquarters; I'll give you a full briefing for your story."

"Thanks, Rachel," Clark said.

"There's one other thing you should know. The woman you've nicknamed Ms. Sunshine over there told us that she murdered another reporter. You should look into that too," Lois told her.

"Will do, again thank you for your contribution to putting these criminals away," Rachel nodded an acceptance and turned around to help round up the rest of the criminals.

"Looks like we got that big story, huh?," Clark put his arm around Lois. She looked down and gulped, "Lois?"

"I was really terrified just now, Clark," Lois confessed and faced Clark. Tears were threatening to fall, "I thought I was going to lose you forever… and just when we found each other."

"I'd never leave you, Lois," Clark told her, "Never deliberately…"

Lois cut him off. "You jumped in front of a _knife_ wielded by a crazy woman for me. You've jumped in front of a _bullet_ for me," Lois shook her head, taking it all in, "What'd I ever do to deserve you?"

"I think it's the other way around, Lois," Clark replied, his eyes dancing with emotion, "I don't know what I did to deserve _you_. You just saw me heal right before your eyes and you didn't run in the other direction in fear."

"Why would I?," Lois shrugged.

"I think we should have that talk now," Clark said with confidence.

"I'm not rushing you, Smallville. I can wait until we get back to Metropolis," Lois reassured him with a nod of her head.

"I can't… Let's go back to our room," Clark wrapped his arm around her. They walked side by side back to their hotel room. After many stares on the streets and countless people asking if they were okay, Lois and Clark made it back to their hotel room safe and sound.

"Clark," Lois called out to Clark as he changed his shirt, "You can tell me everything when we get back to Metropolis. Right now, I think we should concentrate on writing this story."

"Lois," Clark laughed, "I _want_ to tell you now. I've wanted to tell you for awhile now actually." He sat on the bed and took her hands in his.

"If," Lois started, "If you've been infected by the meteor-rocks… You should know that I don't feel any different about you. It just adds another trait to you."

"I wasn't infected, Lois," Clark replied truthfully, treading carefully, "I came _with_ the meteor-rocks. They're called kryptonite, named after my home planet. I'm… I'm not from Earth, Lois."

Lois stood up and put her hand to her head. Clark looked on anxious as to why she was reacting this way. He took a deep breath, ready for whatever she had to say. She turned around as a broad smile appeared on her lips, "It figures that it took a man from _literally_ out of this world to steal my heart." Clark smiled and embraced her in a hug which she happily reciprocated.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Clark laughed into her hair, breathing in her scent – lilac.

"I love you, Smallville… and no difference in DNA will ever change that," Lois assured him, coming out of the hug. Her hands remained on his forearms.

"I love you too, Lois," Clark teared up, "More than any kind of love I've ever felt before."

"Glad to hear it," Lois grinned, "Now that we're all cleaned up… let's go get more information for our article."

"Right behind you, Lois," Clark smiled again. He just couldn't stop smiling around her, "Always right behind you." Lois grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

**TBC**

See? I made up for _Invisible_ by not having an evil cliffhanger over here! ;) :P And for those of you reading _Invisible_, don't worry, Lois will eventually remember, there's the epilogue left. ;)

There's only the Epilogue left!! :( And as I said over in the _Invisible_ thread, I have another Clois idea, but nothing of it is written yet, so there'll be a little story drought from me for awhile, I'm sorry to say... :(

Please Comment! It'll help me, I swear! ;) They mean the world to me! Let's get ready for _Rabid_!!! Woot! 8-)

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... so you'll just have to keep looking. ;) :P

A/N: It's Tuesday yet again and this time it's the final part of the story. I hope you all have enjoyed the story! And now without further adieu, I give you the conclusion to _A Night in Sin City_...

_Previously in **A Night in Sin City**..._

Lois stood up and put her hand to her head. Clark looked on anxious as to why she was reacting this way. He took a deep breath, ready for whatever she had to say. She turned around as a broad smile appeared on her lips, "It figures that it took a man from **literally** out of this world to steal my heart." Clark smiled and embraced her in a hug which she happily reciprocated.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Clark laughed into her hair, breathing in her scent – lilac.

"I love you, Smallville… and no difference in DNA will ever change that," Lois assured him, coming out of the hug. Her hands remained on his forearms.

"I love you too, Lois," Clark teared up, "More than any kind of love I've ever felt before."

"Glad to hear it," Lois grinned, "Now that we're all cleaned up… let's go get more information for our article."

"Right behind you, Lois," Clark smiled again. He just couldn't stop smiling around her, "Always right behind you." Lois grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.

Now the Conclusion of _A Night in Sin City_...

**Epilogue**

**A Night in Sin City: Intergang Scheme Foiled**

_Reported by: Lois Lane and Clark Kent_

"Nice job, guys," Jimmy smiled, holding up the front page.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Lois smiled, sitting in Clark's lap.

"So, does this PDA mean you guys are together?," Jimmy treaded carefully.

"You got it," Clark smiled up at his friend.

"So, my life is saved? You're not going to kill me for booking you for one room?," Jimmy sat on the desk.

"Not at all, Jimmy… in fact we should probably be thanking you," Lois shook her head and got up from Clark's lap.

"Again, you're welcome. I did say all those years ago you two have chemistry…," Jimmy started going on a rant.

"Don't push your luck, Olsen," Lois put her hand up, stopping him from going on. He let out a nervous cough and nodded.

"Hey, Jimmy?," Clark started and Jimmy turned his attention to him, "Did you reserve us a room as husband and wife on purpose too?"

"What?," Jimmy leaned forward, "I did that? I didn't mean to… I guess I was typing really fast and I just wrote your names together."

"We figured as much," Lois shrugged, "It's okay, Jimmy."

Clark looked around and furrowed his eyebrows at all the looks he and Lois were getting. At first he just assumed they were getting attention because they had their names above a fold, but now he was getting a little more suspicious, "Jimmy? Why is everyone staring at us?"

"They're admiring our genius," Lois supplied.

"Uh," Jimmy dragged out and bit his lip, "How do I tell you this without you killing me?"

"Jimmy," Clark laughed, "Just tell us."

He let out a long sigh and grabbed Clark's computer mouse, "It's Lola and Kal."

Lois and Clark's eyes bugged out of their heads when they saw what Jimmy brought up on the screen – a _YouTube_ video of their performance at the club.

"Didn't know you guys knew how to dance like that," Jimmy supplied after a gulp. He couldn't help but tease them a _little_.

"How did that get there?," Lois pointed to the screen, hatred in her voice.

"Apparently somebody videotaped it," Jimmy shrugged, "What were you guys doing up there anyway?"

"We got caught digging up info in an office and to cover up she said I was there to dance and as payback, I said she was part of my act," Clark explained, his eyes never leaving the screen. Lois and Clark's eyes were still wide.

"I could've gone the rest of my life without having to see that," Jimmy remarked.

"Is there any way you can get rid of this video so it doesn't mock us for the rest of our lives?," Lois looked hopeful up at Jimmy.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do…," Jimmy replied.

"Sigh, it has _that_ many views already?!," Clark noticed the number, "And it's only been up for a _day_?!"

"I guess you guys are popular," Jimmy smirked.

"95,878 views in _one_ day? That's more than popular, that's a sensation! And this thing is marked for mature viewers only… 5 stars," Lois shook her head, "Jimmy please get rid of it."

"Hey, I'm not magic… I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, why don't you two go grab some lunch and bring me back something?," Jimmy suggested.

"That's a good idea," Clark said, getting up. He grabbed his suit jacket and put it on, "What do you want, Jimmy?"

"Uh, a club sandwich would be great. Thanks," Jimmy nodded and sat down at Clark's computer.

"Sure thing… we'll be back as soon as we can," Lois grabbed her purse and Clark put his arm around her waist.

"Take your time… I don't know how long it'll take me to try and take down the video," Jimmy answered.

Lois and Clark walked out of the bullpen, snickering and whistles directed at them; but they just ignored it. As soon as they were gone for a few moments, Jimmy took out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Oliver? It's me Jimmy… you gotta take the video down, man."

"What? Why?," Oliver asked, holding his phone in the crook of his neck.

"Lois and Clark know about it," Jimmy explained and closed his eyes. He knew Oliver was going to ask how they found out.

"Damn, how'd they find out?," Oliver asked like he knew he would.

"I sorta showed them," Jimmy admitted with a shrug of a shoulder.

"Why? It could've been fun," Oliver put the phone back in his hand from his neck.

"I was treading on thin ice with them already. I had to show them… Just outta curiosity, Ollie, how did you get that video anyway?," Jimmy asked.

"Well I was paying for their stay in Vegas. One of my friends happened to be at the club when they were there. They didn't know who they were at the time, but I couldn't resist putting it up," Oliver explained.

"Take it down, Ollie," Jimmy said again.

"Fine, I'll take it down," Oliver rolled his eyes and made his way over to the computer to delete the video from his uploads, "There, it's down."

"Thanks," Jimmy nodded.

"Those two need to get together already," Oliver shook his head as he logged out of his _YouTube_ account.

"They have… my cupid skills worked," Jimmy replied happily.

"Great, looks like you won the bet, Olsen," Oliver shook his head with a laugh.

"Thanks for taking the video down, Oliver… it's greatly appreciated. Besides, I think what was on it will be branded in my memory _forever_," Jimmy leaned back in the chair.

"Mine too," Oliver laughed, "Listen, Jimmy. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye," Jimmy hung up, just as Lois and Clark reappeared behind Jimmy with his lunch. He turned around, "That was quick."

"We just went for coffee and brought you back the sandwich," Lois explained, "Did you get the video down?"

"Yeah, I managed to get it down," Jimmy nodded.

"Thanks, Jimmy. We appreciate it," Clark nodded his appreciation.

"Thanks for the sandwich," Jimmy gestured with it and started to take a bite.

"No time to eat that now, Olsen. We just got a scoop and you're coming with us," Lois explained and gestured for him to get up, "So grab your camera and follow us." Without a word, Jimmy put his sandwich down and grabbed his camera. He got up and followed Lois and Clark out the door. The iconic trio were on another story.

**THE END**

You like it? Did you like the whole story? How about Ollie putting up that video?! LOL! :P

Well... I won't know unless you comment. So please Comment! I love reading them all, they really make my day.

And in light of all the amazing Clois we've been getting on the show, mixed in with all the phenomenal Clois I've been reading, I've been inspired to write a new story! It's another time travel one, I couldn't resist... I _finally_ came up with a title and it's called _Home_. It won't be up for a long while unless I surprise myself, but just keep an eye out for it. ;)

Please Comment you guys! I love 'em! *hug*

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :)


End file.
